Phone Call
by seireidoragon
Summary: Maddie overhears Jazz talking on the phone. Reveal fic. Rated T for safety.


_**For those of you who read my other stories I'm not dead and will try to update soon. The idea for this story is one I've read many times and wanted to try it out for myself. So please enjoy!**_

Phone Call

Maddie Fenton was having a normal day. She had woken up, made breakfast for her family, and had gone on patrol. At the moment she was cleaning laundry while working in the lab. Jack was currently on patrol right now which might be worrisome normally but things had been relatively peaceful in the town of Amity Park. Jazz was in her room either studying or reading. Maddie was so proud of her daughter but she wished that Jazz would enjoy her childhood a little more. As long as Jazz was happy, she was as well. Her family's happiness meant everything to her, which brings her to thoughts of her son. Danny. She loved her son which is why she was so worried about his behavior as of late. She had been watching him carefully and noticed a few visible cuts and bruises. He never complained or came to her so she decided to leave him alone. More than that, he was obviously exhausted even though he seemed to get plenty of sleep. His grades had slipped and Mr. Lancer had often called saying that Danny consistently ran out in the middle of class. She knew her boy was smart but she couldn't figure out why he was letting his grades drop. She would see him working on homework but it seemed he didn't always finish it. He was keeping something from her but was it her place to pry? All kids kept some things from their parents but Danny's seemed to be hurting him. With a sigh she started up the stairs to take a clean load to her and Jack's room. As she approached Jazz's room she heard talking and noticed that Jazz's door was cracked. Normally she would have just passed by without a second thought until she heard Danny's name.

"Danny please! You need to rest. You've been working too hard." Jazz must be on the phone with Danny. Maddie felt bad for eavesdropping but she was desperate to see if there was a way to help her son. She continued to listen in as her daughter exclaimed, "That's a stupid reason and you know it. Let mom and dad handle some of it. Maybe then you could catch up on schoolwork." A pause. "I know you are little brother but I'm worried." A sad sigh could be heard. "I just…I wish I could help more. Then maybe you could take a break from being Phantom." Maddie's eyes widened. Slowly, so as not to give herself away, she silently walked past and went into her room where she sat heavily onto the bed.

Her son was Danny Phantom. She wanted to deny it but realized it was the truth. Once she got that piece of the puzzle everything fell into place. Running out of class and always being tired, he was hunting ghosts. That would also explain his slipping grades and his injuries. Wincing, she realized he was probably hiding worse and some of them caused by Jack or herself. Trying not to cry she thought back to all the times she fought Phantom. That also brought up questions on the mayor incident and when he became a thief but she decided not to jump to conclusions. She knew her son wasn't evil. Groaning she leaned over and put her head in her hands. How had this happened? She couldn't blame him for not telling his parents, after all they were well known ghost hunters and it was a known fact they hated the ghost boy. She groaned again. She didn't know where to go from here. Suddenly her head shot up and she whispered, "I can help him." She knew how to help him now so after folding and putting up laundry she grabbed the phone and dialed Danny's cell, hoping he would pick up.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sprawled out around Sam's room as they worked on homework. Mr. Lancer had given them a new assignment and since there weren't any ghosts running around wreaking havoc they decided to work on it now while they could. There had been quite a few ghosts recently but Danny had managed to take care of them before his parents could notice. Unfortunately, this left him very tired which led to Jazz calling him to scold him. He knew his parents were worried as well but he couldn't afford to let them get hurt. Sure so far the worst ghost had been Skulker but he was afraid that the one time he didn't go would be when a more dangerous opponent. This had started a couple weeks ago when a ghost had gotten a lucky hit in and had injured his mom. After that he made sure to take care of all the ghosts quickly so that his parents wouldn't have to fight. He knew it was only slight and that his parents could defend themselves but he wasn't willing to take the chance.

Suddenly, Danny's phone started ringing and looking at it noticed that it was his mom. Unsure of what she wanted, he answered.

"Hi sweetie! How's the homework going?" She sounded a little nervous but her sweet, motherly voice was soothing.

"Hi mom. The homework's okay."

His mother chuckled. "You sound frustrated." She sighed. "Danny." The way she spoke his name caused him to freeze. Her nervousness was more prevalent and her tone was somber. What she said next caused him to start panicking. "I know you're Phantom."

Sam and Tucker having been alerted to his distress by his tensing watched as his face paled considerably. He nervously laughed as he responded to whatever his mom had said to him. "What do you mean I'm Phantom?" Sam tensed and was by his side in an instant. Tucker moved closer slowly but stayed a little ways away from the two.

Danny was struggling to keep his voice calm while inside he was freaking out. He felt his friends move closer and was grateful to them but blushed when Sam grabbed his free hand.

"I overheard Jazz on the phone with you earlier. Once it was pointed out to me your behavior made complete sense. I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened but please don't lie to me." She sounded upset but she didn't seem angry or hateful. "I want to talk to you about this but if you need time you can spend the night at Sam or Tucker's for tonight but I expect to see you tomorrow. Please just stop…running or hiding from me." She hesitated and tried to say something but then stopped.

Danny was scared but something about his mom's tone made him realize he couldn't hide from this nor should he and he owed his mom the truth. She sounded really upset and he wanted to cheer her up. "Okay I'll head home right after we finish this assignment." He heard her sigh in relief. "I love you, mom."

Holding his breath he waited for her answer but had nothing to worry about. "I love you too sweetie. See you when you get home." The line went dead.

Sam and Tucker were watching him as he put his phone away. Squeezing Sam's hand for support he was relieved to feel her squeeze back. Sighing he told them everything about the conversation. Tucker asked the question everybody was thinking. "So what are you going to tell her?" They looked at him and he prepared himself for their reactions.

"I'm going to tell her the truth. Everything. Then I'll answer any questions she has although there will probably be a few things I keep from her." Danny was surprised when neither of his friends disagreed and instead both of them hugged him. Smiling, he thought that no matter what happened he was glad he would have these two to support him. Laughing he joked, "Hey I may not tell her today considering how long this assignment is taking us." With that the tension eased and they focused back on their work.

Danny walked up to the front door nervously. His mother hadn't sounded like she was going to experiment on him but the fear was there. Thinking back to when he left Sam's house his face heated up. After they finished the assignment he had gotten up to leave before Sam stopped him.

"Danny are you sure about this?" At his nod she gave a slight smile. "Well if all doesn't go well, you're free to come here. Not that I think that'll be necessary." Danny noticed her blushing and thought about how beautiful she looked with a light dusting of pink across her face. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Sam move closer until she was directly in front of him. From the corner of his eye, Danny noticed Tucker paying a lot of attention to his other homework. Looking into Sam's eyes he saw her determination as she whispered "For good luck," then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He had left quickly after that feeling that his face was on fire. The walk had cooled him down but after he talked to his mom he planned on talking to Sam. They had both been avoiding each other for too long and it was time to change and move forward.

Coming back to the present, he opened the door cautiously and stepped inside. Everything seemed normal and he felt himself relaxing at the familiar setting. Closing the door he took a calming breath then called out "I'm home!"

Hearing shuffling in the kitchen he put his backpack on the couch as he headed there. He stopped in the entrance of the kitchen as his mom was moving around making dinner. Turning around she gave him a brilliant smile. "Welcome home sweetie. Take a seat and I'll make you some cocoa."

Sitting in a chair, Danny watched his mom and noticed that even though she smiled at him when he came in she wouldn't look at him now. In a flood of understanding he realized she was nervous as well. She had just found out her own son was the ghost boy she had previously hated and hunted. She wasn't certain on how to treat him. Standing up he stepped in front of his mom and gently grabbed both her arms. "Mom." When she looked him in the eyes he made sure she noticed the love and acceptance in his gaze as he gently led her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. Knowing she was watching he finished making his cup of hot chocolate and then made her one. Sitting back down he sipped at his drink while thinking about how to start.

"What…" Maddie hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to know the answer, "I mean, how did this start?"

He knew what she meant but decided to avoid it for the moment. "Well one day when a ghost was attacking Sam for changing the menu, I realized I could use my powers to fight the ghosts and send them back to the ghost zone."

"No, how did you become Phantom?" She gave her son a hard stare to warn him to stop avoiding the question. He looked down.

"Remember how the ghost portal didn't work at first?" He saw his mom tense but nod. "I showed it to Sam and Tucker later that day. I put on a hazmat suit and went inside and I tripped. When I did I hit something that was assumed is the on switch. The rest you can guess." He was hiding his eyes so that she wouldn't see the pain as he relived the memory. He felt a hand on his chin and his face was lifted until he was staring into his mom's watery eyes. He felt himself stand as she pulled him into a crushing hug.

Her hand brushed through his hair as she whispered, "It's okay. You're okay now. Mommy's here."

For the first time since the accident, Danny let himself break down. He cried into his mom's suit as she rocked him lightly. He cried from the pain and the fear he had lived through. He cried for all those times he was stressed because his powers weren't working properly. He cried for his friends who had been through so much because of him and he cried for his lost chance at having a normal life. Realistically he knew he could never go back to a normal life and neither could Sam and Tucker. When he stopped he was flushing in embarrassment but his mom had noticed his pain. For his friends he had always had to stay strong but he was still a kid and was grateful for the chance to not have to keep up his front. Hiding his face as he wiped his tears he sat back down and sipped his cocoa, sending his mom a grateful smile. Only then did he see that she had cried too.

Maddie heard the pain in his voice and when she had seen his eyes she knew he needed her. It broke her heart to hear what happened and to see him in pain because of one of her and Jack's inventions but she did her best to help her baby through it. Seeing him cheer up she decided to ask a simple question to get back on topic. "So who all knows your secret besides Jazz, Tucker, and Sam?"

"You." Maddie giggled. "Um besides that there's not another human." Maddie noticed that her son seemed to be hiding something but decided not to push.

"One thing I'm wondering about is what happened during the mayor kidnapping?" She saw her son cringe.

"I'm so sorry! The only reason I shot you was because I thought you were being overshadowed!"

Danny though she was asking about that? She didn't blame him at all! "Danny it's okay. Honestly I wouldn't blame you if you shot at us as payback." Seeing the look of outrage on his face as she continued, "What I meant is why did you kidnap the mayor?"

Distracted, Danny scowled. "It was the opposite. He was kidnapping me." Noticing the confused look on his mom's face he continued. "The mayor was being overshadowed by a ghost named Walker whose aim was to frame me to make my life like a prison." No need to tell her Walker wanted revenge for starting a prison riot to escape from his jail.

"Where you framed for the robberies as well?" This question led to Danny tensing his shoulders and edge away from his mom.

"No, that was me." Rushing so she didn't have time to respond or decide to grab a gun he continued, "But I was being controlled! The ringleader of Circus Gothica, Freakshow, had a staff that allowed him to command ghosts." Afraid she wouldn't accept that response, he looked up to see her nodding to herself.

"I went back and watched the footage from the incident and noticed the red eyes. That would explain them."

Danny heaved a huge sigh of relief and realized his mom was taking this really well. She was giving him the benefit of the doubt and letting him explain himself. All of a sudden a thought occurred to him. "Hey mom? Can I still ghost hunt?" Danny watched his mom straighten and glare at him. Uh oh.

"Daniel Fenton! You need to focus on your school work." Her tone softened. "More importantly, your sister is right. You need a break to rest. Let me and your father handle the ghosts for a few days. After you've rested then you can work with us but either way you need to let us take more of the burden."

Danny stared at her in amazement. Was she suggesting an alliance? Then he remembered why he was keeping his parents away and his eyes hardened. "I'm fine mom. I can handle it."

"Young man you will listen to me! I am your mother and I'm telling you to take a break from ghost hunting!" Maddie watched as her son's eyes became guarded and he pulled away from her. "Please." She was pleading with him in the hopes that he would stop looking so mistrusting. "It's not about how strong you are it's about letting others help carry the workload."

"No."

"Why?"

Danny hesitated. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. Or anyone else for that matter."

Maddie was confused until she remembered a hit she took a while back and warmth flooded her. "Danny you can't always protect everyone. Let us help you. Jack and I can handle ourselves and the Red Huntress is a decent fighter as well. Would it help if I called you if I think we're going to have trouble?"

Danny had been watching his mom and was happy she didn't seem mad at him for insinuating that she was weak. He still didn't want her to fight but honestly his mom was accepting him and trying to compromise. Finally, he nodded. It was only for a few days and he really needed the rest. The only thing that had been stopping him was his stubbornness but he didn't want to argue with his mom. She beamed at him.

"What are we going to tell your father?"

With that one sentence, all of Danny's fear came rushing back. What if his father didn't take it as well as his mom and still wanted to 'rip him apart molecule by molecule.' He didn't want to be a disappointment nor could he handle it if his father decided to hunt him even knowing the truth. Trying to not hyperventilate he glanced up at his mom.

Maddie saw the fear and a pang of sadness tore through her chest. She got up and went to her son and lightly hugged him. "It's okay we don't have to tell him yet if you aren't ready. I'll just propose an alliance with Phantom. That way we won't be shooting at you. This can help ease him into the idea. How does that sound?" She doubted Jack would turn on his son but if this would help Danny she was fine with putting off telling him.

"How will you convince him?"

"I'll think of something. We can work this all out." Going back to her chair she grinned. "So tell me about some of your adventures."

Later that evening found Danny resting in his room. He'd told his mom the majority of his fights though he left out a few things such as the injuries or pain caused. He also kept Valerie's and Vlad's secrets, though only one was to protect a friend. He didn't get to finish cause his dad had come home and it was getting late so he had gone to his room but not before telling Jazz that mom knew his secret. She had freaked out and apologized profusely when he told her that Mom overheard her but Danny calmed her down. He told Jazz that he forgave her and mentioned mom's plan for dad. They all had dinner and now he was laying down reviewing his day. A lot had happened but he was glad his mom had found out. Speaking of events today, he still had one issue to settle. Getting up he changed into Phantom and flew through his wall intending to visit a certain goth.

Sam was worried. She told Danny there was nothing to worry about but that was to help him. Now on her own, Tucker had gone home a little while ago, she found herself pacing in her room. She didn't necessarily think that Maddie Fenton would reject her son but worst case scenarios kept running through her head. To make herself feel better she lay on her bed, put headphones on, and listened to her favorite songs. She found herself drifting to sleep thinking of the small peck she'd given Danny. Sam found herself content. Later she woke to the feeling of someone gently petting her head. Reality hit and Sam jolted up only to hit her head and fall back. She heard an exclamation of pain. She would know that voice anywhere! Slowly opening her eyes while she rubbed her head, Sam found herself looking into the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Jeez Sam. Your head is like a rock." Sam lightly slapped Danny's arm as she smiled at him.

The smile fell from her face as she thought about what his presence might mean. With trepidation she asked, "Your mom?" He practically glowed as he smiled and she relaxed considerably.

She had to remind him to be quiet as he started talking. "She accepted me and she's going to form an alliance with Phantom. We decided to hold off on telling my dad." He was bouncing with excitement. Then he got a little dejected look on his face, almost like a kicked puppy. "But she's making me take a break from ghost fighting for a few days." His pouting was too much. Sam started giggling as relief flooded through her system. Jazz hadn't been the only one worried about him and she was glad someone had finally convinced him to rest.

"If that's the worst of your punishment I'd say you got off easy." She was teasing as she got close and poked him on the nose. They both seemed to notice their proximity at the same time. Sam started to pull away but when Danny tried to stop her they both fell. Sam landed flat on her back and Danny with one hand by her head, the other hand next to her shoulder. Lifting the hand by her shoulder, Danny brushed Sam's hair out of her face. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

"That kiss earlier…" he seemed breathless as he trailed off. "You know I've always thought you're beautiful Sam. You're strong and kind but passionate when it comes to things you really care about. I admire you…and more than anything I love you."

While Danny talked, Sam wanted to interrupt and mention that it was he who risked his life every day for others and was the one worthy of praise but was stunned by the end. Danny loved her. It had been obvious but hearing him say it made it all the more real. Before she could really react he kissed her. He was gentle as his lips softly caressed hers then added a little more pressure.

Slowly pulling away, Danny was delighted to see Sam blushing and her shining eyes. His heart swelled when he heard her whisper "I love you too," and couldn't get the grin off his face. This had to be the best day of his life. Not willing to let go so soon, he kissed her again but with more force and fever. Sam's hand gripped his hair and he felt himself being pulled down on top of her. He happily obliged. Finally needing air, he pulled away and could only say one thing. "Wow."

"Yea." Sam felt her grip slacken and her hand fell back to the bed. Noticing that he was still on top of her, Sam's face when extremely red and she lightly pushed at him. He must have realized what she wanted because he sat up allowing her to do the same. Now Danny was blushing. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before a loud ringing caused both of them to jump. Danny quickly answered his phone before anyone could think to check Sam's room.

"Hello?" In his rush he hadn't checked who was calling.

"Young man you better get home right now or so help me I will ground you! This is going to be your only warning while you're supposed to be resting. If this happens again I will put a ghost shield around your room. Love you sweetie!" With a click the call ended. Danny just stared at his phone perplexed before looking at Sam.

"She threatens me with a ghost shield, cheerfully says goodbye, and then hangs up without allowing me to get a single word into the conversation." He smiled then got up. "I shall bid you farewell my fair princess. Until tomorrow." He kissed her hand then dodged when she tried to kick him.

"See you tomorrow." Sam watched as he transformed into Phantom and flew off. That night both of them slept peacefully and excited for a new day where a new adventure would begin for these two lovebirds.

_** Please read and review. I'm considering having a sequel where Jack finds out so leave me a message if you want one. Otherwise I'll probably decide it's not worth it. Hope you enjoyed the story and I'll try not to be a lazy sack of potatoes with my other stories, which if you haven't read you should definitely check them out.**_


End file.
